Mughalball
: گورکانیان‬ : مغلیہ سلطنت |founded = 1526 |successor = Maratharawr, and British Rajball (UKball's colony) |ended = 1857 |image = Mughal Empire.png |government = Kingdom |language = Persian (official) Urdu (elite language) Arabic (religious) Chagatai Turkic (initial use) |type = Turco-Mongolic |capital = Agraball, Fatehpur Sikriball, Lahoreball, Agraball (again) and Delhiball |religion = Islam (official) Din-i Ilahi (official from 1582–1605) Hinduism Sikhism Buddhism |enemies = UKball |predecessor = Timuridball |bork = Mongul Mongul, Turk Turk, Akbar Akbar |reality = Ancient Islamball kingdom of Hindustan }}Mughalball, or Mughal Empireball was a Turko-Mongol empire and''' is an ancestor of Bangladeshball, Pakistanball, North Indiaball and also some clays of Afghanistanball. He was the final Turko-Mongol, whereas the rest had died.UKball killed him and created British Rajball. History Mughalball was born in 1526 and introduced Islam. It eventually got stronger and stronger and conquered more and more of India with leaders like Akbar. In 1658, Aurangzeb came to power. He basically screwed up the empire. After his death in 1707, the Mughalball was divided and conquered by UKball, in order to establish British Rajball. The Indiasaurs, such as Marathasaur, also helped in tearing apart Mughalball and his clay and he ceased to exist in 1857. Relationship * Russian Empireball - Good friend. We are British hater. * Ottoman Empireball - Gunpowder friend. * Timuridball - My papajee. * Safavid dynastyball - Gunpowder friend. Thanks for gib me cannons and muskets at the beginning of My establishment. But, Why yuo attacked me in 1649? JUST BECUASE I AM INSULTTING SHIA IMAMAS!?! WELL I HATE YOU AND I WILL CUTTING YOUT CANCER THIORAT PIECE OF TRASH YOU STPUD SHIA EXTERMIST! * Sur Empireball - RUINER FROM EAST INDIA!!!! * Demak Sultanateball - Javanese friend. He was the first kebab empire in Java island. My traders made him into Islam with peacefull way. * Mataram Sultanateball - Another Javanese friend who made the whole Java island into kebab. He was Demak's son. * Majapahitball - STOP RUINNING DEMAK, CAUSE HE WAS MY JAVANESE KEBAB FRIEND!!! I HAVE INTO CONQUERED THE HINDHU LAND, SO DONT YUO OF DARE TO KILL DEMAK IF YUO DONT WANT INTO THE NEXT!!!!! * Delhi Sultanateball - My uncle. Thanks for gib war elephants for My papajee. Eventhough he's rude to yuo. Btw, I wanna restore back yuor great empire with My new empire. Sorry for battle of Panipat. * UKball - GET OUT OF INDIA YUO WESTERN IMPERIALIST!!! * Marathasaur - HINDHU BROTHER INFIDELS!!! * Mongol Empireball - My grandpajee. * Pakistanball - My son. * Bangladeshball - My son. * Indiaball - My nephew. How to draw Draw Mughalball isn't very difficult: # Draw the basic circle shape with a '''red border # Color the rest of this green # Draw a yellow lion seeing to left and a rising sun behind it # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Mughalball.png End of the Indiasaurs.png|Mughalball was thankfully already dead when UKBall came and killed the rest of India Now it's Mine.png|Here, UKball is sitting over him. Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Indiaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Asia Category:Bangladeshball Category:Turkic Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:South Asia